


Coincidence

by hummingrightalong, itslifethatscaresmetodeath



Series: Aaric [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/pseuds/itslifethatscaresmetodeath
Summary: Companion drabble to "My Tongue Is A Weapon"





	Coincidence

All he meant to do was get his life together. Guess the universe had something else in mind. Or exactly the right thing.

Aaron had been emailing Mr. Raleigh for months now, planning to get his shit together and join his charitable mission. He’d been coasting for a while, and became a self fulfilling prophecy. While he’d managed to excel in college, he’d been screwing everything that moved and spent most of his days acquiring or using various party drugs. 

Packing up for Africa was an attempt at a new life, a new start, and he was looking forward to the interesting man he’d been exchanging messages with. 

So when he forgets to duck, hits his head on an overhead bin he’s pretty stunned to come face to face with a young man who is exactly his type.

Shit.

“M’fine. That’ll be a pattern before the end of the flight…” Aaron mumbles, letting the redhead help him into a seat with a napkin pressed to the slight trickle of blood coming from the little gash on his forehead.

“Please don’t, or if you’re determined to beat yourself up, at least avoid that gorgeous face.” Aaron doesn’t feel all that bad really, especially as he’s soothed by a pleasant voice and an intoxicating smile. “Eric.”

“Eric Raleigh?” The redhead nods. 

Fuck you universe. He doesn’t need this right now, doesn’t need to find out that the man he’s going to be stuck with for months in Africa in none other the wealthy man organizing this thing. Did he have to be exactly his type? Why didn’t Aaron think to look into this, he wonders. 

“I should ask you if you know your name I guess...you look dazed.”

“Aaron.”

“Then I’m a lucky man. You can help distract me from the flight. I fucking hate flying.” 

***

Somehow he learns everything about this man, including that somehow he spends a lot of time near the area Aaron lives in and yet they’ve never met. Probably for the best, since Aaron had fucked and run from every attractive redhead in his area. This man seemed special.

Eric touches him a lot while they talk, and gets more out of him in a few hours seated together (Aaron suspects some shenanigans there, he’s pretty sure there’s no way it’s a coincidence) than anyone ever had. 

***

Arriving at a hotel after the flight they chat about getting out on the road in a day or two. In the meantime, Aaron struggles with someone at the front desk for his key.

“Oh, I have that,” Eric interrupts, his hand on the small of Aaron’s for just a moment to lead him away. 

He takes a separate elevator, looking at the number on the key as he walks down the hall, when he, again, runs right into Eric. He’s just opening the door with the same number on Aaron’s room key.

“Oh shit, I gave you the wrong key. This is my room isn’t it? Oh well, yours is the next one over, you can go through the connecting door…”

“Umm...it’s uh, the lock is uh…”

“Broken? Yeah. I know, right? It took some doing but with a letter opener and the will to make it happen...look, feel free to say no. I have to warn you, eventually I always get what I want.”

“So I guess it’s probably a good thing that I want it too?”

“Yes. That’s a plus. Not a requirement, but a plus.”

“I can’t tell if you’re joking…”

“Good. I’m still making an impression. I’d like it to be a good one for as long as possible.” 

For the first time, Aaron is speechless. But Eric’s tongue is in his mouth and he is so fucking pretty so really, what good are words? He’ll try to be clever later.

***

“So...cards on the table. I’ve had more than a passing interest in you since email 7 or so. And I may have lowkey stalked you online.” He says this matter-of-factly, after the first round of mind blowing sex. Fuck he can’t keep up with this guy. “And by lowkey I mean one step above getting someone at the police department to do a background check.

***

They spend hours talking, and more, and just when Aaron has literally passed out he hears Eric’s voice. As soon as his eyes open there’s a camera flash.

“Yeah, mom, that’s him. I *know*, I think I’m in love.”

This couldn’t be happening. But he could hear the sound of excited voices on the other end of Eric’s cell...and he had to admit, he’d never felt about a guy like this before. However he’d done this to him, it must be magic, or he’d put something in his drink on the plane. 

“Eric?”

“Yeah...that’s him.” Aaron hears something about his voice being as lovely as the rest of him (it must be Eric’s mom), and an older gentleman with a thick Scottish accent practically screaming for Eric to ‘lock it down now!’. Aaron can feel the heat in his cheeks. He throws a blanket over his head. “Ok, alright, let’s ease him in. I think I’ve already traumatized him enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> HC that Eric has very wealthy friendly Scottish grandparents that own a golf course and fuck with Donald Trump constantly.


End file.
